


Small Bump

by Anonymous



Series: I'll Keep You Safe [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2018-12-14 17:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A Sequel to Reassurance





	1. All I Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short preamble.

Tony hoped that everything would be fine, that nothing would happen and Peter would never make any comment. Honestly, he was terrified of the teen's reaction. What if Peter wasn't ready for kids? What if the thought of procreating with Tony completely disgusted him? Was Tony ready for kids? Was it wrong of him to wait until Peter started getting morning sickness to reveal he thought the omega was pregnant? Yes, it was wrong, because they're supposed to have healthy communication in their relationship, but this just wasn't something that Tony could address. He had never had to address this type of situation before. Because Tony loved Peter more than he had ever loved anyone before, and he couldn't mess this up. 

But as Peter was puking his guts into the toilet before the sun had even come up, Tony just _knew_. He could feel it in his bones, like there had been an offset to the universe. When he took Peter to the infirmary and had them do a blood test, the kid was too exhausted to even ask what the blood test was for. When the lab tech silently handed him the results and left the room without another word, Tony could feel bile rising in his own throat. He wondered if he was going to have another anxiety attack. He honestly hadn't had one of those in awhile since Peter had entered his life for good.

"Peter, honey, I know you're tired and not feeling the greatest, but we're going to have to have a pretty serious talk starting about now," Tony started, sitting down on the exam table next to him. 

"Tony, I know I'm pregnant, I don't need an alpha to tell me that," Peter sassed, eyes drooping as he leaned against his mate. 

"Y-you... You know?" Tony glanced down at him, stunned. 

"We had unprotected sex and the next morning when I woke up my inner omega was way too happy. Suddenly my instincts are telling me to avoid caffeine and fish, and my IQ isn't zero, babe. I'm well aware that I'm pregnant, and that you've known for awhile that I'm pregnant, and that you've been drinking more when you think I don't notice but I actually do," Peter replied sleepily, eyes closed the entire time. 

"You're not... mad?" Tony picked him up, carrying him back to their room so that he could rest properly. 

"Oh, babe, I'm furious. You're going to wait on me hand and foot for the next few months and your wallet is going to cry when I'm done with it."

"You want to keep the baby?" 

"Tony, if I've known for this long that I'm pregnant, then yes, I want to keep the baby. But you're going to tell Aunt May."

"Then rest in peace to my reproductive organs," Tony sighed as he tucked his omega into bed, running a hand through his hair. 


	2. Chasing Cars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out I'm a college student taking max credits this semester because I apparently hate myself and want to die

"You can't back out from telling her. She has to know. Also, I want a baby shower. You should probably get to planning that, because a watermelon is going to be shoved out my ass soon enough. You do love me, right, Tony?"

The shit-eating grin on the teen's face was not helping the situation at all. Once the nausea had worn off, Peter lounged on the couch, loudly munching on an apple. Tony had stuck to pacing around the large room, anxiously running his hands through his hair. 

"Why are you so calm?" he asked finally, and Peter shrugged in response.

"This was going to happen eventually."

"What was going to happen eventually?" Pepper asked as she walked uninvited into the penthouse.

"Who the hell let you in?" Peter asked, sitting up from his position on the couch.

"Language, Peter," she chastised. 

"Fuck you, bitch." Peter took another loud bite out of his apple. 

"Tony, I really think you're a terrible influence on him," she said pointedly, typing away at something on her tablet.

"Do not blame that on me, that is all him." Tony raised his hands defensively.

"I'm two months pregnant," Peter said, tossing the apple core at Pepper. She had looked up from what she was doing and froze, the core hitting her smack in the head, but she didn't even flinch. 

"Way to go, Peter, you broke her," Tony whined, plopping down next to him on the couch. The omega curled up next to him, starting to purr, and the noise snapped Pepper out of whatever daze it had put her in.

"Is he keeping it?" She directed the question at Tony, which Peter took offense to. Just because he was omega didn't mean that he didn't get to make decisions about his own body.

"Um, yes, I am keeping them, thanks for asking," he snapped.

"When do we want to tell the press?" 

"Who said anything about telling the press?" Tony raised an eyebrow, wrapping an arm around Peter protectively. 

"Well, you can't keep him hidden up here forever, people will eventually get wind of this. It's better to be straight-forward about it, so that none of your staff sell the story. Because if someone sells it, it'll be a scandal instead of an announcement, which will reflect more negatively on Peter."

And for once, it almost seemed like Pepper was looking out for Peter. But he wasn't an idiot, he knew better. This would reflect back on Tony, and if that happened, it would reflect negatively on Stark Industries, which seemed to be the only thing that Pepper really cared about. But, the bitch did have a good point.

"We'll go public once Tony tells Aunt May, isn't that right, babe?" Peter said smugly, enjoying the grimace on both adults' faces. 

 "Right," Tony replied, looking like he was going to be sick.

-

Driving up to the small Queens apartment, Peter hid on the inside how nervous he actually was. He knew that May would love him no matter what, but she already disproved of Tony being his mate, even if it was something that happened to save his life. She had barely reached out to Peter once he had moved in with the billionaire, it was always Peter that had to make the first move. They had gone out together a few times for lunch and dinner, but May was always overwhelmed from all the paparazzi. He knew that the older woman felt like she had been replaced from Peter's life, and that he didn't need her nor want her, but sometimes he felt really lonely without the mother figure in his life. He had become increasingly close to Tony, and he still had Ned that he could text at any hour of the day, but he felt like there was a gaping hole in his relationship with his aunt now. His aunt, who at one point was the only person in the world that he would willingly give up everything for. 

He wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans, Tony's arm thrown over his shoulders a comforting weight. They climbed the stairs together, Happy trailing behind them by a few feet. They had called May beforehand to let her know that they were planning on coming over, so it was no surprise when they knocked on her door. She swung it open quickly, and threw her arms Peter into a bear hug. Peter deeply breathed in her comforting scent, which helped ease his nerves. She welcomed them in, and Happy politely remained outside the door, letting the family have some privacy while discussing the matter.

She directed them to the living room, offering them coffee, which Tony accepted and Peter quickly declined.

"You sure, Peter?" she asked, knowing the boy usually never turned down the offer for coffee.

"Actually, um, that's why we came here to talk to you," he started, deciding it was best to just jump right in, "but you probably want to sit down for this."

"Are you dying?" she asked as she sat, eyes getting wide.

"Not quite," Tony chuckled nervously, squirming a bit where he was seated.

"Peter's pregnant," the older man stated in a matter-of-fact tone, and May squinted her eyes at him in confusion.

"He's... pregnant?" she restated, pointing a finger at her nephew, as if they were talking about a different Peter.

"Yes..." Tony answered, but he sounded unsure of himself, as he said it slowly, drawing the word out.

"For how long?" 

"Two months, but it was only confirmed with a blood test this morning," Tony quickly explained, knowing May would kill him if they went two months without telling her something as vital as this. 

"How are you feeling, Peter?" she asked, not sounding mad in the slightest.

"Good, kinda nervous, to be honest," he replied, knowing that his aunt would know if he was lying to her. 

"Well, know that I'll be here for you throughout this whole thing. Now, why don't you go into the kitchen, help yourself to some food? You must be starving," she said sweetly.

"Actually, I ate before I came here-" but Peter was cut off. 

"Peter, go into the kitchen so that I can have a talk with Tony," she said, but Peter knew it was an order. Sending an apologetic look to his alpha, he stood quickly, shuffling into the kitchen.

The teen didn't need his advanced hearing to hear May and Tony both stand, with her crossing the small room to smack Tony across the face. He flinched a bit, feeling sorry for his mate, but nevertheless helped himself to some cookies that he found while May lectured Tony about being responsible and using protection during sex.

Yikes.

After a good ten or so minutes, they both walked into the kitchen, Tony discreetly nursing a cheek that would probably bruise soon enough. May went and brought Peter into another big hug, pressing a kiss to his hair. 

"I'm excited for you," she said, and Peter knew that everything would be alright. 

 

 


	3. Friday I'm in Love

Things were going surprisingly well. Right now, Peter's biggest concern was how his mutated genes were going to affect the baby, but the doctors reassured Peter that the worse case scenario was that he would pass his powers along to the baby. Which, in Tony's opinion, was a bad thing, because it newborn babies were difficult enough, one with superpowers wouldn't be much easier. 

Speaking of things that weren't easy, he hadn't told his friends yet. He had invited them over, with Tony's approval, and they would be here any minute. Peter had chosen to wear one of Tony's old sweatshirts that was significantly baggy on him, because he wasn't even showing, but his nerves were telling him that they'd be able to tell instantaneously otherwise if he didn't make an effort to hide any possible physical evidence of what he'd done. 

Both MJ and Ned were ecstatic to be hanging out with him again, all three on the couch and eating pizza, catching up like old times. Ned filled Peter in on all the latest happenings around school, on how people still talked about Peter since he had become a local celebrity since mating Tony Stark. Ned complained about all the people that would pester him so that they could meet his famous friend, but under the surface, Peter knew that Ned enjoyed the attention. And that wasn't a bad thing, Peter was happy for him.

MJ was just as reserved as ever, offering a snarky comment here and there, and filling in a few details when Ned blanked during stories. It was nice, having her calming presence, especially since Ned had a more energetic personality. 

They put in a movie, snacking on even more junk food, and when it finally ended, it seemed that the two friends were gathering their things, ready to leave. It was a Sunday, they definitely had to leave soon because they had school tomorrow, but Peter couldn't find the words. It was like they were caught in his throat, and he didn't know how to tell them the most important news of his entire life. Well, being Spider-Man might be the most important news, but this seemed colossally harder to tell, and it might've been because it was something that could change their opinion of him.

It was one thing that he was an Avenger, it was another if he was just another knocked-up omega. Would they judge him, ridicule him? Decide to stop being his friend?

"Dude, you reek of distressed omega, what's going on?" Ned asked calmly, and Peter realized he had fallen down a rabbit hole in his own mind. 

"I-I..." he stammered, wrapping his arms around himself, burying his nose in the sweatshirt and breathing in the smell of his alpha. He was fine, he could do this.

He was Spider-Man, he could do anything he put his mind to.

"I'm pregnant," he stated quietly, but loud enough that both of them could hear him so he wouldn't have to repeat himself.

"Congrats," Michelle said, coming up and giving him a quick hug. When she pulled away, Ned came and squeezed him a lot tighter. 

"You guys aren't freaking out?" Peter asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why would we? You're recently mated, this was something we saw from a mile away. Had you not been mated, we would most definitely had freaked out," Ned laughed lightly, and Peter felt relief wash over him like a wave. 

"How far along are you? How does Mr. Stark feel about it?" Ned dove into twenty questions, and Peter answered them as best as he could. After another hour, they all finally said their goodbyes, and Peter felt emotionally drained. Plopping down on the couch, his eyes slipped closed.

-

"Who's the kid?" A new voice startled Peter awake, and he registered that it was morning, early light pouring in through the windows. When he opened his eyes, he realized the voices were coming from the kitchen, and it prompted Peter to slowly stand up and walk towards the source of the noise. 

"Peter Parker. Surprised you don't recognize him from the news," Tony's voice was a reassuring presence that everything was fine, that strangers hadn't somehow gotten past the crazy good security system and broken into the apartment. 

"Whenever I see your name in the news I usually tune it out. It's mostly gossip anyways, right?" The voice sounded eerily familiar, and Peter couldn't remember where he had heard it before.

"Well, as of recently, it's been pretty accurate. I'm mated now," Tony said. Peter peeked around the corner, seeing a tall blond man facing away from the doorway, while Tony prepared something at the counter. 

"Yeah, I can smell that. This whole place is dominated by the smell of omega. Who is she?" the strange man asked, and Peter cleared his throat, announcing his presence. The stranger turned to face him, and Peter jumped a bit where he was standing.

"Captain America? You're not- Tony?" the young teen took a step back, confused. What was a war criminal doing in his kitchen?

"It's fine, Peter. Cap's here to help, not harm. We're all on the same side right now," his alpha explained.

"You promise you're not going to try and kill me again, right?" Peter asked, and Steve tilted his head in confusion.

"Have we met before?" the solder questioned.

"Yeah, at the airport. Captain America, meet Spider-Man." At Tony's words, recognition flooded Steve's eyes.

"Kid? The one from Queens?" 

"The one and only," Peter replied, smiling nervously.

"What's he doing here?" Steve asked Tony, but there was no malice to his tone.

"You asked about an omega..." Tony answered, raising his hands and backing up a few feet while the information processed in the soldier's brain.

"What the hell, Tony!?" Whoop, there it is. Steve rushed to the other side of the island, grabbing the front of Tony's shirt.

"He's just a kid!" Steve yelled, and Peter felt dizzy. With the two alphas butting heads and releasing hormones like crazy, it was hard for him to stand upright, especially since he was ultra-sensitive.

"Steve, I can explain-" Tony started, but was cut off by more yelling.

"How can you explain this? I leave for a few months and come back to this? Do the others know?" 

"Not all of them, no. I was planning on telling them all at once." Tony was remaining surprisingly calm, and Peter was grateful for that. If his own alpha had started getting angry, he'd probably do something embarrassing in front of Captain America (of all people) like submit. 

"Tony's my true mate," Peter spoke, leaning against the door frame for support. With those words, Steve dropped Tony's shirt, taking a step back.

"Shit."

"You can say that again. And before you start apologizing for your actions and whatever, you should know he's pregnant too," Tony chuckled nervously, and Steve saw red again.

After another ten minutes of yelling, all three were scattered around the living room, Peter eating a sandwich while the other two stared on in silence. It was probably some weird alpha posturing thing, but Peter could care less. Food had never tasted better.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> consistent updates? 
> 
>  
> 
> I don't know her


	4. The Whole Team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw Infinity War last night, and there are no words. I'm just an empty shell of the person I used to be. 
> 
> I know people have been asking and asking for me to update this fic, and honestly I've been having serious writer's block and lack of inspiration for it, on top of being stressed with school and work. I'm going to do my best to wrap it up with this chapter and the next one, because I feel bad to just leave it sitting incomplete for months.

Peter was pretty sure that Steve was forever going to be tense whenever Tony walked into the room now. He knew that the whole age difference made the Captain uncomfortable, but it wasn't like there was anything anyone could do to fix that. But, once it became clear that Steve would be staying in the new Avengers complex, Peter accepted he would just have to get used to the constant awkward tension that filled the air between the two alphas.

What he wasn't expecting, was for the rest of the OG Avengers team to follow suit. 

Apparently, some stiff older guys in suits from the White House had decided to get rid of the Accords or whatnot, and there was a ton of negotiation about the costs versus the benefits of having a team of superheroes to protect citizens. Tony had explained it to him one night before bed, but had also been massaging his shoulders at the same time, so one couldn't really blame Peter for half listening. 

He could tell that Tony was extremely nervous with every new arrival that showed up. Peter absorbed some of that nervous energy and was feeling a bit anxious himself, but also was feeling a bit starstruck when people like Black Widow and Vision showed up. It had originally been a huge goal of his to one day stand side-by-side with these exact people, and he had only gotten to meet them briefly before. It was also interesting to meet people like Wanda and Bucky Barnes, because the only other encounter he had had with them, he had been on the opposing side. 

He knew that many of them were dazed by the overwhelming omega smell that filled the complex like a thick fog. Somehow, Cap had been the only person that hadn't been watching the news, and thankfully the others were already well-informed about the situation at hand. Well, the Peter being an omega and Tony's mate, situation. Peter wasn't sure if his alpha had informed them of the pregnancy situation. 

"So, Peter..." All the Avengers were gathered in the living room type area, and Bucky Barnes was attempting to make small-talk with him, "How old did you say you were again?"

"I'm 15," he replied quietly, displeased at people wanting to bring up the age thing all over again.

"And did you become mates with Tony before or after you became Spider-Man?" Natasha asked, leaning forward in her chair.

"Well, before. He didn't know me yet when I became Spider-Man, and I had been Spider-Man for quite sometime before he asked me to go to Germany, and then I was just kinda doing some friendly-neighborhood superhero stuff before this huge incident where I almost died-"

"How did you almost die?" Steve interrupted.

"Dude, he wasn't finished, let him explain," Natasha shoved Cap's shoulder, eyes still intently on Peter. In fact, everyone was staring at him intently, and it put him a bit on edge. He couldn't help it, really. Tony had been called off by Pepper to sign some supposedly important paperwork, and he had been left with a room full of mostly alphas that he didn't know how to handle himself with. 

"I got dumped in a lake and started drowning, well, okay, I almost died then but that wasn't the important time that I almost died, it was the time right after that." Peter paused, and the group gave him some very concerned looks, so he quickly continued.

"So, it turns out, Tony's my true mate, and he accidentally rejected me when he saved me from drowning, and I almost died from the Rejection, but he claimed me, and that's how we became mated."

"True mates? Are you sure?" Steve asked skeptically.

"Uh, yeah, I think I would know better than you would," Peter sassed. Seriously, the audacity of people still treating him like he was five. 

"Sorry. I'm just getting used to the whole idea of Tony actually being capable of being in a committed relationship and expecting kids," Steve apologized. 

"Expecting kids?" Natasha practically yelled.

"Oh, and I'm pregnant, too," Peter offered, knowing it would do nothing to smooth over the situation. It never did, really. Having to tell so many people and getting the same outraged reaction was getting kinda old, to be honest.

And, right on time, the doors opened to reveal Tony Stark himself, strolling in to the storm obliviously.

And, as predicted, the whole room exploded. 

But seriously, mated omegas and alphas had children, so really it shouldn't have been that big of a deal. 


End file.
